


Suffice

by Lia_Petros



Series: Supercorp: Ray of Light [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Love Confessions, Pink Kryptonite Aftermath, Talking About Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Petros/pseuds/Lia_Petros
Summary: “You can’t keep her in the dark forever, Kara,” her sister had said Monday after Kara breaking down over Lena’s irresponsibly showing up at that fight on Sunday. “You need to tell her someday.”“I don’t need to tell her. I know I should but… what if she doesn’t want me like this? I’m settling for her friendship. It means so much to me. It’s enough for me.”“It’s enough for now,” Alex ignored Kara pleading eyes; her sister was tired of seeing her moping over Lena.—Following the events ofHere it Me, Kara has avoided Lena for almost one month. Now they have to talk about some things. Will they, though? Maybe their friendship is enough for them, maybe not but there is only one way for them to know.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp: Ray of Light [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617532
Comments: 37
Kudos: 200





	Suffice

**Author's Note:**

> **Sensitive content warning:** Although the previous one-shot didn't have any explicit sexual content, the consent ambiguity in Kara's actions in addressed in this one-shot through some talks and thoughts. Nothing is explicit, I think. If the matter is triggering anyway, step aside and take care of your beautiful mind!  
> —
> 
> Also, look at that! I took almost six entire months to update. Lol Things have been complicated these past months but rest assured: I never forgot this series and that's why I decided to update it without asking for my lovely friend to beta read for me. Keep in mind English isn't my native language. The 9th one-shot will be the last one of the series and then, back with my other project(s)!

It’s past midnight and although it’s Summer, the soft breeze that enters the place is chill enough to make Lena shivers every now and then. Maybe she shivers at times because her coldness comes from within.

She’s sitting on the floor of Kara’s studio as she waits for her friend to say something. The wine glass on the table is already empty but she can’t bring herself to ask the blonde to open another bottle of wine. Lena keeps staring at the glass while the crushing weight of unspoken words slowly but surely falls on them.

Kara is sitting across the table in her armchair looking over Lena’s head. The woman would love to be someone who starts a confrontation, however, as much as it pains her to be ignored by her best friend, Lena isn’t this kind of person.

After weeks of ghosting Lena, Kara has called Lena inviting the woman to her place for them to talk. Silly Lena for thinking they would finally address what happened that game night weeks ago when the blonde was under the effect of pink kryptonite. No, that didn’t happen. Instead of talking about that, Kara shared the news she had on why Leviathan needed Lena’s blood.

Most of the organization was taken down a few days ago and that culminated in Lex's arrest. All of this was widely broadcasted but Lena still got to know before because Alex had the heart and decency of telling her before it was all over the news. It pained her that Kara wasn’t the one to tell her this.

_“I hate to be the bearer of bad news”_ , the blonde said the moment Lena stepped into the studio. Then, she proceeded to tell Lena that her mom was involved with Leviathan. She was the keeper of their secrets and history — a role that was passed onto her and would probably be passed onto Lena if she had stayed in Ireland.

To hear all of this was hard enough; hearing all of this and then not be comforted by Kara’s arms was harder.

Lena needs her friend’s warmth reminding her everything is going to be okay. However, Kara hasn’t moved from her seat since she finished sharing all the information she has gathered on Leviathan.

She sighs and gets up, realizing they won’t talk about that incident. “I have to go,” she states, taking her purse on the couch.

“You, uh, you didn’t call your driver yet,” she notices the nervousness in Kara’s voice; she lifts her brow at that.

“I drove here,” she watches the confusion taking over Kara.

“I… didn’t know you knew how to drive.”

She hums and smirks. “Guess I haven’t told you everything you don’t know about me,” her words are dry, and the repressed pain in her tone slips a little. Sue her for having feelings.

Without waiting for a reaction, she walks to the door and leaves Kara’s place closing the door with a loud thud that expresses her frustrations. Lena forces herself to think that Kara isn’t ready, which is okay; even after weeks, the blonde doesn’t feel ready to address that game night and it’s okay. However, Lena still has the right to feel frustrated after weeks of being ignored by her best friend.

—

“Kara, it has been over a month now,” Alex complains, with a tired sigh, “please stop ignoring her when you’re talking to me and Kelly and everyone else.”

They are at the DEO’s food court eating lunch together. “It’s not the same, Alex,” they have gone through this argument more than once. Her sister hasn’t understood yet all the shame and guilt that floods her every time Kara thinks about what she did and said to Lena while under the pink kryptonite effect.

Remembering what Kelly has said hadn’t helped either. They all apologized for their role that night one month ago explaining they didn’t realize it could lead to a dangerous scenario for both Kara and Lena. Kelly, however, said that both girls were victims of that situation and, yes, that included Kara herself.

She attacks her salad with the fork giving into her frustrations.

“You keep saying that but you never say why it isn’t the same,” her sister changes her stance knowing well enough that sounding frustrated won’t do any good; Alex is exhausted from meddling the situation but Kara didn’t ask her sister to be the bridge between her and Lena.

Kara looks up at her sister. “Are you like, afraid of something?” the blonde shrugs in response and eats the salad. “Kar, come on, _talk_ to me,” she knows her sister is worried about her but it’s not that easy.

“It’s just… we didn’t _do_ anything but… I’ve said stuff to her that…” her cheeks burn with embarrassment, “that was, you know… intense,” she looks away when talking as she couldn’t bear her sister’s gaze on her.

Every time she remembered her words, she felt utterly self-conscious. Kara didn’t want to reveal those things.

She understood that no one was completely to blame for what happened that night, especially her. Alex explained that they hadn’t considered that kryptonite to be dangerous like the red one. Her sister apologized profusely to Kara after realizing the blonde’s mind was altered and nothing that she had done or would do that night would be consensual.

Everyone played a part in that night’s mess but Kara was the one who couldn’t be blamed for. Lena too, for that matter.

Kara understood all of that — she still understands it. She’s thankful for all the support she had and for having a decent human being as her best friend. However, that doesn’t ease up the fact that the blonde had shared some of her darkest dreams with the source of those dreams.

“Intense?” Alex looks at both sides and leans on the table. “Intense how?”

“Does it matter? Alex, the thing is… I, I wasn’t lying! Everything I said that night or that I, I did, I… wanted to do but…”

When her voice lowers before she finishes her sentence, Alex continues “…didn’t have the nerves to do it?” Kara nods sheepishly. “Why is this a bad thing?”

“Alex…” she whines before resting her face on the table and hiding it with her hands. The salad has been pushed towards Alex, who takes it without a second thought.

“Really, would it be that bad for Lena to know what you feel about her? Kara…” Alex points the fork at Kara making the lettuce on it hits the blonde’s hair. It stays there as the Super has no intent to lift her head. “You came to my house the next day and told me some of the things that happened. You also told me you said you were trying not to lie to Lena. This, what you’re doing, this is lying.”

She moves her head only to show her sad, sad eyes. “I can’t lose her again,” she admits in an upset voice.

“You won’t,” Alex whispers reassuringly with a small comforting smile.

Kara bites her lower lip afraid to ask _that_ scary question and her fears are written all over her face in capital letters — Alex can see it even if her sister is hiding half of her face on her hands.

“You can’t know nor control how she’s going to react, Kara, but I know you won’t lose her,” the confidence in Alex's voice makes Kara question what her sister knows that she doesn't, especially now that her big sister is talking a lot to Lena.

As curious as she is, the blonde doesn’t ask why in the heck her sister is so sure that Lena won’t stop talking to Kara after she confesses her feelings for her friend. For Kara, that’s her Pandora’s box and for obvious reasons, she won’t open it any time soon.

—

Lena takes a deep breath before knocking on Kara’s door. It has been one month since they stopped talking and having their weekly sleepovers. One entire month and a few days, too. Because she was busy cleaning Lex mess — again — she didn’t notice that a few of her things were still at Kara’s.

She knows there’s a high probability of being ignored by Kara especially for coming unannounced. The blonde has enough powers to know who’s knocking on her door. While Lena waits, she answers a few emails on her phone, things she wasn’t able to finish doing while in the office. She’s taken by surprise when she hears Kara calling her name.

“What are you doing here?” there’s no edginess in her friend’s voice, nothing that makes her feel she’s not welcomed. However, she straightens her back before coming in.

“I left a few things of mine here, remember? I’m here to take them away,” she, on the other hand, sounds stern. She’s only being protective of herself knowing that today won’t be the day she and Kara talk.

Without being formally invited, she steps into the studio, putting her phone back on her purse.

“Shoot, right! I…” Lena turns her body to face Kara. Her brow is lifted and her head, slightly tilted. “I forgot…” Kara’s whisper isn’t as low as the blonde may think; her words still reach Lena’s ears and it fucking hurts.

They stare at each other and it’s equally painful. Why does this feel weirdly familiar to the next step of a break-up?

“Well, then it’s all in the place I left them.”

They are out of sync when Lena moves a bit right and Kara goes left, and that starts an awkward and unwanted dance that Lena breaks by holding Kara still by her arms. Her hands linger on Kara’s seconds after releasing the blonde’s arms. She would love to hold Kara’s hand and play with her fingers but that’s never going to happen.

Not wanting to drown in these weird emotions, Lena goes to Kara’s room to gather her things. Only one of her things isn’t on the duffel bag — her book, a collection of Emily Dickinson's poems.

“It’s a real page-turner,” she doesn’t jump at the sound of Kara’s voice coming from behind but her heart speeds. “Sorry,” Kara _hears her_ heart racing so she knows she scared Lena. “The book wasn’t on the bag and I got curious to see what it was about since its cover has no title on it,” Lena puts the book on her duffel bag and closes the zipper.

“I didn’t know you liked poetry,” she breathes deeply. What is Kara doing? Why is she trying to make small talk?

She tries to walk out of the room, taking the bag with her, but Kara steps into her way. “I wonder…” the blonde closes her eyes and sighs. When she opens them, she forces a smile. “No, I’m sorry. Please… Tell me something I don’t know.”

Lena’s grip on the bag handle gets stronger as she’s afraid of giving in to… _God_ , she doesn’t even know what she would be giving into.

“No,” Kara’s forced smile falters. Lena points the index finger of her free hand to Kara’s face. “You don’t get to do that after a whole month ignoring me, Kara. If you want to talk to me, you talk to me like an adult,” she lashes out knowing she has dropped the bag only because it has fallen on her feet.

Bumping into Kara’s shoulder when she left the blonde’s room was a childish thing to do but Lena needed an outlet for her frustrations and sadness.

A gust of winds dishevels her hair, and the woman knows what that means — Kara has super-sped to the door in an attempt to stop Lena from leaving. She should’ve done that the last time Lena was here; Kara should’ve talked to her friend that day but Lena doesn’t think it’s too late. No, she wants to have this conversation and therefore she takes her rightful place on the wooden floor.

Her friend looks puzzled at her.

“What, did you think I was leaving?” Lena taunts the blonde, wearing an arrogant smile on her red lips. “We have to talk, Kara, and since you finally feel inclined to…” she shrugs, finally realizing that she has dropped her purse along with the duffel bag. Well, whatever, no one is going to call her at this time in the night, she doesn’t need to put her phone on silent.

“Right, we… talk…”

—

Being around Lena is paradoxical, to say the least for Kara has missed her best friend at the same time she can’t be near the woman for too long. Her body gets tingly in silly places; it takes one touch to set Kara ablaze.

She looks at Lena, sitting on the floor of her place as if she lived there as well. For a few days one month ago, that had been a fact, and Kara had missed coming home to her best friend. She also has missed waking up on Lena’s arms. After one month apart, the woman’s scent is wearing off from her bedsheets faster than Kara likes to. But at the same time, the blonde missed her dear friend, it was ironically easy to be apart; she wouldn’t have to deal with the weight of her words.

“I missed you,” she says truthfully sitting on the floor as well. The table divides them, and Kara needs something between them.

Lena nods, and Kara knows her friend is anxious. It’s in the smallest details and not in the way her heart races or the quickness her blood runs through her veins; Lena is hugging her knees and looking away. She also bit her lower lip while nodding.

“I don’t know how to do this, Lena,” Kara admits, hoping that her honesty is enough.

“It’s been a month, Kara,” the pain in the woman’s voice hits her hard. “Everyone came to talk to me. Everyone apologized to me saying they were stupid for using your state of mind against us, against _you_ , but you!” Lena sighs to control her temper and finally looks at Kara. “You didn’t even text me back nor returned my calls. All I wanted to do was to apologize to you.”

_Apologize?!_ Kara tilts her head in confusion. “You didn’t have to apologize, Lee, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

Lena cocks a brow. “Yeah, right,” it’s a breathless sound with no humor, “I made that kryptonite, Kara. I should’ve been more honest about its hazards-”

“That you were unaware of,” Kara overlaps Lena and raises her hand before the woman could say anything else. “I don’t want to fight over this.”

She nods again and lets go of her legs as she tries to relax. “But I’m sorry anyway,” Kara smiles softly at the words, knowing Lena wouldn’t rest until she got what she wanted — in that case, to apologize.

“Me too. I’m sorry for ignoring you for one entire month,” the blonde looks away instead of looking directly at Lena. “I… was ashamed of myself. In truth, I still am,” her cheeks redden at this admission and even though she can hear Lena getting up and walking to her, Kara cannot bring herself to look at her friend. Now, Lena is sitting next to her on the floor.

“Why, though? I’d never hold anything you’d said or done against you,” the softness and sincerity in Lena’s voice is what makes Kara look at her.

Their bodies aren’t pressed together as they used to be when the girls shared Kara’s bed, however, the blonde still feels the warmth Lena’s body emanates. It’s inviting but not in a sexual way; it draws Kara, making her want to move closer to her friend and put her arm around the black-haired woman’s shoulder. But Kara doesn’t do it. She remains on her spot.

“I know you wouldn’t do that. It’s just…” she waves her hands not knowing what to say next. Scratch that — Kara knows what to say next but she doesn’t want to.

Lena keeps quiet, and Kara is thankful that her friend doesn’t pressure her to say more. Expressing her truth isn’t as easy as people make it out to be in movies and books, and Kara is scared that if she shares a part however small of her feelings for Lena, her friend rejects her. Alex can reassure Kara all she wants but the blonde will never feel confident that she can say how she feels about her best friend.

“Well, I _am_ sorry for putting you through this. I didn’t want for you to be embarrassed but that’s what happened and I am sorry,” Kara knows that Lena is trying to make her feel better. “I also put you in great danger without even knowing and I’m deeply sorry for this.”

She moves closer to Lena after seeing the woman resting her hand on the floor. Timidly, Kara reaches out; the quickness in Lena’s movement to intertwine their fingers together takes Kara by surprise. Her heart storms inside her chest, and the air gets thick around her. Suddenly, breathing is a hard task to do.

“I need you to know that I would never take advantage of you. Our friends were irresponsible and insensitive, especially to you, but please understand, Kara, I would never disrespect you.”

Kara smiles at Lena’s words. “Thanks. It’s… nice to hear that,” she doesn’t know how to respond properly. She knows Lena wouldn’t do such an awful thing as disrespect Kara’s or anyone’s explicit consent.

“I’m sorry, too. For taking that long to talk to you. For not being the one to give you the news about Lex being caught,” the laugh she hears assures her that they are going to be just fine.

“At least you told me about my mom,” Lena could feign strength all she wants but Kara sees through her. She gives a little squeeze on Lena’s hand, “You could’ve asked me how I was that day,” Kara presses her lips together. Saying sorry isn’t enough.

“And how are you?”

“Better than the day you told me. Today was an interesting day at therapy.”

Kara frowns slightly but then she smiles. “Today’s Wednesday,” she states happily. Her smile gets bigger and brighter when Lena smiles at her. “What do you think? Movie night and sleepover? You can choose the movie… and the food we’re going to order…” Kara wiggles her eyebrows making her friend laugh at her silliness. “For old time’s sake?”

Lena rolls her eyes. “Only because I missed you.”

It’s enough for Kara.

—

One impromptu sleepover turned into another and then another, and suddenly it’s the first Wednesday of August.

Lena was at Kara’s, of course. It was the only day where being at her friend’s place didn’t feel like trespassing. Yes, there were days she would go straight to Kara’s instead of her house although it wasn’t Wednesday. It has become a strange habit of hers but Kara never said anything about it.

If her friend didn’t like it, she would’ve told Lena, right?

They are trying their best to share some bits of themselves with the other using their system, and that means telling the truth. Lying isn’t something that they do anymore.

With, you know, the exemption of that little big secret Lena has — she is in love with Kara. She doesn’t deny it anymore. After weeks sharing the bed with Kara and waking up with the blonde’s body pressed on hers, Lena can’t deny it.

However, she’s keeping her feelings under control the best she can. There were times she was too obvious but Kara didn’t notice it. It stung a little, and Lena had to listen to Alex’s speech about confessing her feelings to Kara, but in the end, the secret was kept.

Lena isn’t ready. Maybe she will never be. She doesn’t want to lose Kara or make things awkward between them.

“This movie is boring,” she hears Kara saying, dragging the words just for the dramatics.

Lena hasn’t been paying any attention to the movie. In fact, as soon as Kara urged her to rest her head on the blonde’s lap, Lena stopped processing everything happening around her. But she remembered that Kara had picked the movie for this sleepover.

“You chose it,” Kara grunts in discontentment and looks down at Lena, who has her body turned to the TV’s direction. Feeling the blonde’s gaze on her, the woman turns her head, looking at her friend. “What?”

“You weren’t paying attention,” she states, not looking that cheerful when Lena answers her with a popping P ‘nope’. “Why weren't you paying attention?”

Because she was basking in her friend’s natural warmth and the great smell isn’t a good answer however honest that answer would be. Taking that into account, Lena thinks on a fine reply; one that wouldn’t be a complete lie.

“Well… resting my head on your lap was lulling me to sleep. You’re quite comfortable for someone called Girl of Steel,” Lena thinks it’s a good answer — she even added a joke. But something is amiss since Kara isn’t laughing nor smiling at Lena’s antic. What happens next makes her heart skip a beat; gently, Kara starts playing with her hair. It’s the nicest feeling in the world, and it makes Lena all tingly, warm, and fuzzy inside.

She sighs happily, closing her eyes. Her body relaxes a little but not enough for her zoom out.

“Tough day?” Kara’s voice is soft and low as if her friend was trying to get Lena to sleep. She was going to if it weren't for Kara brushing her fingertips over Lena’s neck and nape. Although ghostly and superficial, the touch is enough to make her skin burn where Kara was touching her.

Her friend keeps touching her ever so gently, however, Lena is miles away from sleeping now. She holds her breath to prevent herself from sighing in satisfaction.

“Lee?” she hums in response not feeling capable of speaking, “Do you want to go to bed now?” the touch sends chills up and down her spine. _Goosebumps_ , that’s what she feels, and Kara intonation doesn’t help her either.

She’s reminded of _that_ game night where Kara kissed her neck and then revealed she would hook up with Lena. The conversation about showering together also came to her mind. Her brain shots _yes yes yes yes yes_ full of hope that Kara is talking about them doing things less friendly in the bed but Lena lives in reality.

The one where Kara isn’t interested in her and those doings happened because of the pink kryptonite in Kara’s system.

“I’m not tired, Kara,” after saying that as a matter-of-factly as she could, she yawns.

Kara chuckles at the sight. “You’re sure?” then the blonde stops touching her, which is bad and good altogether. Lena sits up after being tapped on her shoulder and watches Kara getting up to offer her hands to Lena. “Come on. Let’s sleep.”

Lena grunts in frustration. “You’re making me have healthy sleeping habits. I hate it,” her complaint it’s nothing but a joke. The blonde smiles, pulling Lena from the couch by the hands. “Please stop tricking me into having some healthy habits.”

“You’d have to stop coming to my place almost every day,” the blonde retorts lightheartedly.

“And miss my chance of making fun of your so-called cooking?” Kara feigns resentfulness at Lena’s words but laughs right away. Then the blonde pushes the woman by her shoulder, telling her to put her pajamas on.

It’s easy and natural, being with and around Kara like this. They poke fun at each other but never to the point of disrespect. Some of the nights Lena is here, they simply share the same space in a peaceful silence; Kara may be working on some article or some Supergirl-related case while Lena is mostly writing emails or reading the newest article on a new concept.

The domesticity sometimes bothers Lena; it taunts her for being such a coward for not telling Kara her feelings about her friend, and it’s something that she chooses to ignore.

Putting her feelings aside has become one of the easiest things to do. There are no boxes this time, only self-control.

She leaves the bathroom after changing into her pajamas and throws herself at Kara’s bed before taking her rightful place on the left side of the bed. That’s one of the details that haunt her at times — they have assigned sides on the bed.

Another thing that disturbs Lena’s peace every now and then is the way that Kara sometimes looks at her. Lena is getting good, _real_ good, at reading Kara but the way her friend looks at her sometimes is still a mystery to her.

It’s usually when she asks their key question. Today isn’t any different. “Tell me something I don’t know,” she sounds breathless because Kara’s gaze is too much for her to handle. It’s making her vulnerable.

The quietness before Kara’s reply is oddly heavy. Lena can almost see her friend’s brain working on an answer, thinking about what to say. “I like it when you show up unannounced. Makes my day special,” the earnestness in Kara’s voice is what gives life to Lena’s inner turmoil as she doesn’t know what to do with this new information.

So, instead of reacting, she covers herself and says goodnight to Kara.

—

After all the sleepovers happening in her place, Kara is at Lena's penthouse. The place looks mostly impersonal with little to no details that make it feel like home except for the bookshelf in the living room.

They are still deciding what to watch and thus, haven’t ordered any food yet and although hungry, Kara doesn’t complain. She’s actually basking in the feeling of being in Lena's place. It is odd as she has stated to herself that the penthouse doesn’t look as homey as her studio. However empty of personal touch, the blonde does feel she’s home. Lena is here, after all, and wherever Lena is, Kara is at ease, _at home_.

(Except last Sunday when Lena showed up to assist Supergirl and the other heroes. She had a huge gun on her hands and argued she was there to help them. They didn’t need any help! Dreamer and J’onn disagreed on that but they seemed to forget that Lena is human.

They argued in the middle of that fight because Kara wanted to take Lena to a safer spot and the woman just… didn’t want to go?!

Kara didn’t feel at ease at that moment.

“Oy!” the villain said, making them stop discussing whether Lena was safe being there or not — she wasn’t, “can the old married couple just shut it?!”

The blonde never felt such a strong urge to vanish from the world especially when Nia and _J’onn_ chuckled at the guy’s remark.)

She touches the spine of Lena’s books, reading mindlessly their title until one of them catches her eyes. Kara takes the book out of the shelf and walks to the couch Lena’s sitting in. Once she has sat, the blonde clears her throat to grab Lena’s attention; her friend is too focused on trying to find a movie for them to watch on Netflix.

Lena looks at her only after Kara pokes her on her arm. “What?”

Kara extends the book in her direction. “You had a Twilight phase?” the woman seems unphased.

“You hadn’t?” her shrugged shoulders do nothing to hide her defensive stance. “I also don’t understand why you’re surprised, Kara. You know I had an intense Titanic phase,” Kara takes a peek at what Lena is searching on Netflix.

“I know. What’s up with you and the impossible romances, by the way?” she asks jokingly after realizing the woman is trying to find out if the streaming channel has Titanic on its catalog.

Lena _laughs_ at her, confusing her. The sound of her friend’s laughter makes her insides tingle, and her body vibrates to the sound. It’s as beautiful as confusing.

“Didn’t you date a man who came from a planet that hated Kryptonians? You literally had a star-crossed lovers kind of love, Kara,” if Lena had said that months ago when they were starting their tradition, Kara would’ve laughed but now she can’t but think of the fact that the definition of star-crossed lovers also fits them. “I don’t why you’re trying to shame me for being a hopeless romantic,” there’s a mockery in Lena’s voice but Kara hears the way her friend’s heart skips a beat.

It’s something that has been happening for quite a while, now. When they hug, Lena gets tense as if she is nervous about something, and she always takes some time before calming down and relaxing on the blonde’s arms.

Kara tried not to make something out of this and she dislikes every advice Alex keeps giving to her; they are all too risky, and the thought of losing Lena is too much.

What if she says what she truly feels and Lena not only rejects her but goes away?

(“You can’t keep her in the dark forever, Kara,” her sister had said Monday after Kara breaking down over Lena’s irresponsibly showing up at that fight on Sunday. “You need to tell her someday.”

“I don’t _need_ to tell her. I know I should but… what if she doesn’t want me like this? I’m settling for her friendship. It means so much to me. It’s enough for me.”

“It’s enough for now,” Alex ignored Kara pleading eyes; her sister was tired of seeing her moping over Lena.)

They settle for Twilight but only because Kara’s mind slips from their conversation and she unknowingly agrees to watch the entire saga. She is far away from there, thinking about what Alex has said about Lena’s friendship being enough for now.

Since they have talked about what happened on that infamous game night, something seemed to shift between them but only a little. In truth, their talk was superficial as they never mentioned what Kara had said or had done, nor if she would’ve wanted to do something like that again.

She would. She does. But only with a clear mind and Lena’s consent.

But their friendship suffices her even with the ever so slight shift. They are glued to the hip now and they are more touchy with the other than they were before, but Kara handles all the touching and all the taunting very well and with such poise that Lena doesn’t notice the blonde is in love with her.

The hero still gets flustered, she still spurts words without thinking, and that makes everyone laugh at her but she is handling well enough.

“Onto food now!” Lena slaps her thigh weakly, and Kara can feel the combustion coming. “What do you want to eat?”

“You,” she deadpans, widening her eyes after realizing what she has just said, “can choose,” Kara notices Lena’s heartbeat changing; it speeds like crazy. “Whatever you want. You can choose whatever you want. To eat,” she is panicking and Lena seems puzzled. If Kara wasn’t a nerve-wreck now, she would think her friend seems a bit hurt, too.

Her mind is playing tricks on her, that’s it.

Lena talks about ordering pizza from that new place, and she agrees with an absentminded hum.

Kara watches her friend ordering the pizza and setting the things for when the food arrives; the black-haired woman moves in such a natural fashion to get everything for their pizza, and that’s not odd. Lena is at _her_ house. The odd thing is that she acts the same way at Kara’s house.

Lena moves around Kara’s place with the same naturalness and that ignites a bittersweet feeling inside Kara.

What if Alex’s advice isn’t that far-fetched? Lena has been acting differently around her, and Kara cannot for the love of Rao ignore her friend’s heartbeat any more when they touch and when they share her bed every night Lena spends the night.

  
  
  


They watched the first movie in silence; aside from the movie on the TV, the only other noise breaking their silence was chewing the food.

Now they are watching the second movie, sitting closely although there is enough space on Lena’s couch. (That is remarkably comfier than Kara’s, she’ll give that.)

“I genuinely forgot how painfully cringe was to watch Bella suffering for Edward,” Lena states after letting out a soft grunt of annoyance. Kara simply smiles at her. “I feel like I should apologize for putting you through this,” they look at each other, and it’s so easy to forget they are watching TV when their eyes meet.

“Of all things you have said and done to me, _yes_ , this is the worst one. I’m glad you didn’t play Bella’s depressed soliloquies while we were at the Fortress of Solitude,” it’s a lighthearted joke but Kara knows what it may incite. She watches Lena with close attention, ready to apologize for real. The weight on her shoulders vanishes when the woman smiles back at her.

“Can you _imagine_ that?” they keep staring at each other, now completely oblivious about the movie that’s still playing; it’s nothing but background noise now. Lena’s lip bite (that should have its own trademark) does things to Kara. She, however, chooses to zoom in her super-hearing on her friend’s heartbeat. For some odd reason, Lena is nervous. “Tell me something I don’t know,” she says.

This has been their get-to-know question but now it’s something they do when they want to deflect something. What Lena’s trying to deflect, Kara has no idea.

“Hm,” she thinks on a piece of trivia or fun fact about her she hasn’t shared yet. “Oh! Okay. I was actually born in 1966,” Lena widened her eyes in shock, “but because I got stuck on the Phantom Zone for 24 years, my human birth certificate says I was born in 1990.”

Lena straightens her back. “Wait, so you were older than your cousin?”

“Well, I _am_ older than him. I actually changed his diapers.”

“Ew, gross. But not, you’re not older than him anymore,” Kara can see Lena’s brain working. She didn’t mind when one of her answers prompted her friend to ask more questions. She loved to see Lena being curious about her and her life on Krypton. “You can’t ask for a birth chart like, ever. At least not from a human astrologer.”

“It’s not like I believe in these things, so…” she shrugs off. Truth is, Kara would love to know what is her rising sign and whatnots even if for just the fun of knowing it.

Out of the blue, Lena moves on the couch and lies down there, resting her head on Kara’s thigh. It’s something they are doing now, too. Kara likes it as much as she likes it to wake up in Lena’s arms. They are both grounding but in very different ways.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” she asks back. Dread fills her when Lena’s heartbeat spikes up and the woman closes her eyes. Kara pays attention to Lena’s mouth movement and if she didn’t have super hearing, she wouldn’t have listened to what her friend has just whispered.

“I’m a lesbian.”

It’s enough for her to space out for some seconds before stupidly saying “Congrats, buddy.”

  
  
  


Sleeping on Lena’s bed was… different. She has this huge bed that could be used for a slumber party with more people. Kara had the impression that if they called Alex and Nia, they all would fit. If Lena invited Andrea, it would be less comfortable and there would be no room for anyone else but they all would fit.

She may be exaggerating since Kara has never been on a true king size bed before but that was her impression. Nevertheless, they ended up meeting halfway and sleeping on each other’s arms.

Sleeping didn’t come easy to Kara as her mind kept replaying Lena’s words and all their talk over the pink kryptonite debacle. Lena had shown the utmost respect for Kara but she may as well had shown her lack of interest in Kara by not asking if what Kara had said that game night had some truth in it.

They didn’t talk about that the same way that Kara didn’t ask any further questions about Lena’s sexuality.

Kara really thought she wouldn’t sleep that night when Lena’s body found hers and pressed against hers. It took her minutes to relax but Lena’s natural warmth had more power than her restless mind. Being on her friend’s bed also helped her to relax faster than Kara would if they were at her place as everything here smelled like Lena and her perfume was calming.

  
  
  
  


Her body stirs and she opens her eyes, still drowsy of sleep. Lena nuzzles her nose on her neck, and that’s what Kara needed to be fully awake.

“G’ morning,” the woman says with no hint of an Irish accent in her voice. Kara smiles softly to herself, remembering the day Lena revealed she emulates the accent because of her mom. They have shared so much; their pain, some of their secrets; embarrassing things about themselves, things sacred to themselves.

She turns to face Lena and her breath gets caught in her throat for she and Lena are very close. Kara can actually feel Lena’s breathing against her skin.

The feeling sends her to Heaven and back. Kara swallows loudly. “Ask me,” her voice sounds shaky. She’s nervous, yes. She’s got some much to lose but looking at Lena like this… the rawness of her friend’s looks and the peacefulness in her demeanor make Kara think it’s going to be okay.

Lena raises her brows. “Did you sleep well?” the question leaves her mouth with a tinge of hesitancy for she doesn’t know if that’s the question Kara is waiting for.

“No, the other thing. Ask me that thing,” Kara sees that the edginess in her voice wakes Lena up for good.

“Tell me something I don’t know?”

Lena still sounds hesitant but Kara is sure. She beams at the woman. “I’m in love with my best friend,” she reveals in a whisper. Her heart thunders inside her wanting to break her rib cage; maybe it wants to meet Lena’s but she can’t guess her friend’s reactions when all the black-haired woman does is frown in confusion.

However, something dawns on Lena. The frown turns into a surprised face and then all Kara sees is happiness.

Lena’s eyes are like the Sun for they shine as bright, and her smile fuels Kara with life and joy. And when the woman pulls her for a tight embrace, the blonde feels overwhelmed because she feels grounded and she feels she’s soaring at the same time as if both red and yellow Sun are shining upon her, giving her strength and vulnerability.

“I’m in love with you, too,” it’s muffled as Lena still holds onto Kara for dear life in a never-ending hug. The blonde feels the words on her skin, and it’s all she needs.

_Lena_ is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I love kudos and nice comments! :D You guys can find me on Tumblr: https://liapetros.tumblr.com/ or https://boxofideas.tumblr.com/
> 
> Have any prompts? Send them to me on the second link. ;)


End file.
